The Divergent Games
by booksaremylife13
Summary: Beatrice Prior has volunteered to be a tribute in the hunger games where she discovers that she is Divergent. A boy from Dauntless helps her but what happens when she's in the arena? Does she choose to sacrifice herself for others or keep the boy alive and fight. Being Divergent could save her or kill her.


_**Hey this is the first chapter, it may seem confusing at first but it will make sense. Its basically Divegent and the hunger games merged together. Your get what I mean eventually. I hope you like it though. None of the credit goes to me its all Veronica and Suzanne.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Reaping.

I sat in front of the mirror as my mother trimmed my hair, it was the only time I got to see my reflection. It wasn't out of vain, it was out of curiosity, I wasn't pretty, but that didn't matter. Today was the day of the reaping the day when four tributes from each faction was chosen to be in the hunger games. Two female tributes and then two male tributes between the ages of twelve and eighteen.

What usually happens in my faction, Abnegation, is someone always volunteers to take they place. It was and act out of selflessness, we hardly ever won so it was an act of sacrifice.

My mother put my hair up, pinning it so it was in a bun and then I got dressed in my best clothes. They were grey and covered as much skin as they could, it was simple.

"So today is the big day." My mother said once she was done.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm taking an apple pie over to Mary's, would you like to come with me?" My mother asked.

"Sure." I said, they was a twelve-year-old girl who lived there, her name was Annie and I would spend my weekends with her helping the community.

On the way to Mary's we walked down the left side of the path nodding our heads to everyone who walked on the right, it was a sign of respect. When we got to Mary's my mother knocked on the door and then we greeted Mary with they usual of "good morning." and then "how are you?".

"Annie is upstairs getting ready." Mary said as we entered her living room. All the houses in Abnegation were the samesize shape, and simple.

"May I go see her?" I asked.

"Of course." Mary said. I made my way upstairs, knocking on her door which she allowed me to come in. She smiled when she saw me and she was in the same grey clothes as me but just a smaller size.

"Beatrice, its great to see you." She said, she was brushing through her brown hair.

"Would you like some help?" I asked her, it was hard putting your hair up without a mirror. She handed me the hair brush and I brushed her hair before pinning it up in a bun.

"Thank you." Annie said once I was finished. I would ask how she was feeling about today being her first reaping, but that was seen as being selfish. When I looked at her though I could see she was nervous but the odds of her name, my name, being picked out of the bowl was slim.

We spent the time speaking about school the next day, about the lessons and we tried to avoid the fact that it could be possible that one of us might not be going to school tomorrow.

When lunch came me and mom had to go home since we were all supposed to have lunch with our family before the reaping in the afternoon. It was a time when four tributes would have lunch with they family for the last time.

At home my father was laying the table with help from my brother, Caleb. We sat down together as a family, passing the dishes around to the next person on our right. In that case it was my mother, then Caleb and then my father. Before we ate we prayed, thanking god for the food we had and we thanked him for the life we had.

"So," my mother says "how was your morning at work?" On the day of reaping the Abnegation worked in the morning and then took the afternoon of.

By the look on my father's face it didn't seem like he had a good morning at work. My mother took my father's hand, running her thumb over the top. I stared at they joined hands, my parents loved each other but they rearly showed affection like this in front of us.

"Tell me what's bothering you." She adds.

I stare at my plate. Children weren't supposed to talk at the table unless they was spoken to.

"I had a difficult morning at work." He says, "Well, really, it was Marcus who had the difficult day. I shouldn't lay claim to it."

Marcus is my father's coworker: they're both political leaders. The five factions are led by fifty people of Abnegation, but even the politicians are led by the Capitol. President Snow is the leader of Panem, that's what the city is called. You had the fence that no one knew what was behind, then Amity, then Candor, then the Abnegation, then the Dauntless, the Erudite and then the Capitol.

It has been this way since the great war, where the hunger games were created to remind us that we are in mercy of them. To remind us that we can't stand against them, and to remind us that the factions are to keep us in our virtues, where we belong.

"Is this about that report Jeanine Mathews realised?" My mother says. Jeanine is the representative of Erudite because of her IQ score, my father complains about her often.

I look up, "A report?"

Caleb gives me a warning look.

"Yes," my father says, his eyes narrowing "Those aragont, self-righteous, " He stops and clears his throat "Sorry, but she released a report attacking Marcus's character."

I raise my eyebrows. "What did it say?" I ask.

"Beatrice." Caleb says quietly.

I duck my head turning my fork over and over again until the warmth leaves my cheeks.

"It says," my father says, "that Marcus's violence and cruelty towards his son is the reason why his son choose Dauntless instead of Abnegation."

Few people who are born in Abnegation choose to leave it. When we're sixteen we have an aptitude test that tells us which faction we belong to. At the choosing ceremony we can either choose to stay with our family or a another faction. This takes place after the hunger games. Two years ago, Marcus's son, Tobias, left us for the Dauntless, and Marcus was devastated. Tobias was his only child, and his only family, since his wife died giving birth to they second child. The infant died a few minutes after. I never met Tobias, he never went to community events or joined his father when he came over for dinner.

"Cruel? Marcus?" My mother shakes her head, "That poor man. As if he needs to be reminded of his loss."

"Of his son's betrayal, you mean?" My father says coldly "I shouldn't be surprised at this point. The Erudite have been attacking us with these reports for months. And this isn't the end. There will be more, I guarantee it."

I shouldn't speak again, but I can't help myself, I blurt out, "Why are they doing this? Why aren't the peackeepers stopping them?"

"Why don't you take this opportunity to listen to your father, Beatrice?" My mother says gently. It is phased like a suggestion, not a command. I look across the table to Caleb, he has the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"You know why," My father says, "Because we have something they want. Valuing knowledge above all lust for power. The peacekeepers won't do nothing about it because it is just reports and the Erudite provide knowledge to the capitol."

I nod.

We all wash up together like it is a family activity, me and mum washing while Caleb and dad are drying. All in complete silence as we know what's going to happen, one of us could be going or both of us going or none of us. Tonight four family's will be given sympathy, meals and support from our faction as they watch they children die.

Everyone is leaving to go towards the town centre, where the justice building is. A place where the tributes are taken to say goodbye to they loved ones. When we get they we sign in, they prick our finger for blood in order to identify us. The reaping is also a good opportunity for the capitol to keep tabs on the population as well. Were all herded into roped areas, with the older ones at the front and then the younger one's like Annie, towards the back.

The place seems to get tighter with the more people who are filled into the gaps, is a good thing I'm not claustrophobic. The square is quite large but not large enough to fit everyone from Abnegation in. I stand with Susan, a neighbor of mine who is the same age as me, I can see she is scared but she doesn't say anything. A temporary stage is set up at the front of the justice building, it holds three chairs, a podem and two glass balls full with thousands of names. At least four of those slips had Beatrice Prior on in careful handwriting.

Two of the three chairs fill with Marcus, the chosen leader this year, and Effie Trinket, Abnegation's escort. She stands out from the grey plain clothes of ours with her white grin, pinkish hair, and spring green suit. The person who is missing is Haymitch, the discrase to Abnegation.

Just as the town clock strikes two, Marcus steps up to the podium and begins his speech. It's the same every year. He tells the history of Panem, he lists the disasters, the droughts, the fires, the storms, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much land, the brutal war for what little substance remained. The result was Panem, a shinning Capitol, surrounded by the factions, which kept everyone at peace being in the places they were meant to be in. Then the dark days came because the factions didn't work at first, as once the factions were blended a rebellion began. The treaty of Treason gave us the new laws of staying within your faction, to contain the peace and then it gave us the hunger games and the aptitude test. The games that would make us mercy the Capitol, and fear the other factions, then the aptitude test that allowed us to choose where we belonged. The rules of the hunger games were simple, twenty contestants, four from each faction of two boys and two girls, to participate. These are the tributes that are placed into an arena, that could be anything, and fight until one remaining tribute survives. It's mainly the Dauntless who win since they're brave, and can fight. Erudite can show they intelligence with survival needs, Abnegation can help the other tributes, Amity know the nature and refuse to fight and then Candor speak the truth. These are shown in the arena and they can cost or save your life. In the factions people are forced to watch the games, forced to watch they children die.

We are forced to treat the hunger games as a festival, and then the winning tribute receives a life ease at home and then winning prizes for the faction.

Marcus reads the list of Abnegation's past victors. In seventy-four years, we have had exactly two. Only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy, a middle-aged man who makes his way onto the stage and falls into the third chair. He is drunk and it is a discrase to the Abnegation. We don't drink and he is Abnegation. People have tried helping him but he doesn't accept it, now everyone leaves him and he is considered factionless to us but to the Capitol he is still Abnegation. Marcus looks distressed at the sight, since this is being televised and Abnegation is going to be the laughing-stock to Panem, to Erudite. He tries to bring it all back to attention by introducing Effie Trinket.

Bright and bubbly as ever, Effie Trinket trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." She goes on a bit about what an honor it is to be here, although everyone knows she is aching to get to a better faction where victors are a possibility, not people who sacrifice themselves.

Through the crowd I spot Caleb looking at me with a ghost of a smile, I give a small smile before turning back to Effie.

Its time for the drawing. Effie says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girl's names. She reaches in, digs her hand round a bit before pulling out a slip of paper and everyone draws in a quick breath. Whoever is on that slip of paper is not going into the games, but a sister will volunteer, or a friend.

"Sophie Chester." Effie calls and then everyone turns to Sophie, I know her she's a neighbor.

"I volunteer!" Her older sister shouts at the top of her voice, it was obvious that was going to happen. Sophie protests but is taken away as Lucy is taken to the stage, where she introduces herself and says that was her sister.

"Well, that's our first volunteer!" Effie says and I think, now another three to go. She goes back over to the glass ball and digs around again, digging right down to the bottom until she has another slip.

"Annie Carter." She calls and I feel my knees going weak, but before I know it I'm volunteering. Volunteering to take the place of a twelve year old girl, a friend, a neighbor.

Annie is screaming out my name, telling me that she will go but I don't listen. The peacekeepers lead me up to the stage where I stand in front of my faction for the first and the last time. I see my parents, my mother has her hand over her mouth and my father is stiff. I knew they didn't want me to go but I knew they were proud that I volunteered instead of allowing Annie to go in. Caleb is giving me a small smile but I can see he's holding back tears.

"What's your name?" Effie asks.

I swallow hard. "Beatrice Prior." I say.

"Who was Annie to you?" She asked, she needed to get the details for the television show. Couldn't leave the Capitol without they entertainment.

"My neighbor, my friend." I said.

"Lets give a round of applause for Beatrice!" Effie cheers but no one does, no one ever does. They just simply nod they head in respect.


End file.
